Devious
by NevynR
Summary: When Castle is on the other side of the country and missing Beckett, he finds a little surprise she left him to... ease the burden of separation. M-rated for a reason - adult situations, some mild cursing etc.


**Author's Note: Another quick, smutty, plotless piece, from another prompt by Manu ;-) I swear, she's a bottomless pit of raunchy plot-bunnies. *hugs* thanks, hun! **

The usual warnings apply - **smut, adult situations, a few dirty words**. Read on, if that's your cup of tea, skip it if it ain't. Oh, and reviews would be nice too :-D

* * *

_The sneaky little... _Castle thought, surprised as hell. _When did she do that?_

He lay back on the bed and looked around the hotel room. Since his relationship with Kate had moved beyond mere partners, he looked forward to being on tour less and less. Thankfully, this one was only a week, but if the 'present' his girlfriend had left him was any indication, she was feeling their separation as keenly as he did. He didn't know _when_ she'd gotten hold of his phone, nor at what point she had figured out his unlock code, but the devious little minx had done so, and left him something... interesting. Very, very interesting.

He'd been idly scrolling through the folder on his phone specifically reserved for pictures and videos he'd taken of Kate, some candid, some when they were out together, and a couple of 'artistic' ones they had indulged in one night after the topic of her posing for art nudes had come up again. But this...? Titled 'surprise', the video clip displayed only the image of Beckett's hand, a pair of lacy underwear dangling from one elegant fingertip.

Clearing his throat, Castle stood up and walked quickly over to the bedroom door, double checking that it was locked. Swallowing roughly, he had his suspicions about the remainder of the video. If he was even close to being correct, he didn't want any interruptions. Blinking, he unlocked the door, hung the 'do not disturb' sign up, just in case, and re-locked. Sitting back onto the bed, he brought up the folder again, his breathing already a little hoarse in anticipation.

Tapping the icon with his thumb, he sat back, the sound turned up enough that he could hear the quiet sounds as Kate adjusted the camera. From the angle, he realised that she hadn't used a phone to record the video... the position, he mused, would suggest her laptop, placed on low at the foot of his bed at the Loft - where she spent more nights than not. Naked as the day she was born, the detective gracefully sat on the covers, her knees demurely together as she reached out and shifted the laptop slightly.

"Surprise..." She said, looking straight into the camera. "I know this week will have been hard on you, I'm already not looking forward to it, so I thought you could do with a treat."

Kate leaned back, placing one hand on the bed behind her for support. A teasing smile formed as she parted her lips, dragging the tip on her finger over the plump flesh. Dipping in, she hollowed her cheeks out, sucking her index finger. Saliva coating the slim digit, she repeated the move then swept her finger down the column of her throat. Flexing her hand, she wrapped her fingers around her neck, nails dragging lightly across her skin as she let out a breathy moan.

Back in the hotel room, Rick gaped at his phone, stunned at what he was seeing. His body, deciding that his brain was down for the count, took over. His hand slipped inside his boxers, stroking his rapidly hardening length. Brushing his fingertips from base to head, he felt his sack tighten as he remembered the way Kate did the same the night before he had flown out. The vivid recollection of her cool hands against the heat of his arousal dragged a groan from him as he gripped tighter, slowly pumping.

On the screen, Kate eased her hand down, cupping her breast. Pressing her torso forward, she shifted a little closer to the laptop and pinched the rosy peak of her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Rolling, squeezing, she massaged the nub of flesh, the quiet sounds of her breathing intensifying. Mounding the swell of her curves with both hands, she pressed them closer together, her thumbs drawing lazy circles over the nipples.

"If you were here, Rick..." She spoke, her voice smoky with need. "I'd drag out that massage oil and slide you in..." She gasped, pinching harder, sparks of lust flashing through her. "Let you fuck my breasts." She purred at him, dropping her chin to her chest and parting her lips. "I'd suck you every thrust, until you came over my skin..."

Castle clenched his fist tight around himself, sliding up and down slowly.

"Jesus, Kate..." He growled out, unable to restrain his words despite the fact she wasn't even in the room with him. Needing more, he quickly stipped his boxers down, dropping them unceremoniously off the edge of the bed. Naked and needing, he sat back down, taking his length in hand once more.

Kate let go of her breasts and sat up on her knees, parting them. The glistening evidence of her arousal already visible at the apex of her legs, she ran both hands up the inside of her thighs. Parting her folds, she rolled her hips in a slow cadence, dipping her right hand further. Burying two fingers deep inside without warning, she gasped loudly, then bit her lip as she looked directly into the camera. Withdrawing her sodden digits, she lifted them to her lips and slid them into her mouth, an approving hum at the taste plainly audible over the camera. Licking them clean, Kate traced tight circles over her sensitive nub with her other hand.

"I love the feel of you in my mouth..." She whispered, the quiet words laced with desire. "Even more after you've stretched me, so I can taste myself on you..."

Rick wrapped his fingers around the head of his length and gripped, hard. Imagining the feel of her lips, her tongue pressing him against the roof of her mouth, he pressed his fist down slowly, imitating the silky slide into her mouth. Speeding up, he worked his hand up and down, still clenched tight around himself. No stranger to the occasional 'adult' movie, the author revelled in the sensations that flooded him in knowing that he knew her so intimately that every movement, every shift in position called forth the memory of sweaty, exhausting, _sated_ nights (and some days too) with the gorgeous woman currently starring in his own private show.

Beckett drove three fingers into her dripping core and groaned, falling back and spreading her legs wide. Conveniently placed pillows kept her torso slightly elevated, the camera angle displaying the rhythmic jiggle of her breasts to perfection as she writhed in front of him. Plunging her fingers into herself, she ground her hips, the sounds of her enjoyment spilling unrestrained from her.

His free hand propping the phone up against the pillows, Rick cupped his sack and rolled his fingers gently, his other fist pumping at a steadily increasing pace. The sharp tingle zipping through his abdomen signalling his approaching climax, the author drew a deep, shuddering breath as he slowed his movements down. Wanting to drag it out as long as he could, he squeezed _hard_, holding tightly for a few seconds, long enough to pull himself back from the brink. His eyes focusing on the small screen once more, he let out a string of curses.

Beckett had drawn her knees up, her heels tucked almost under her backside. One hand still frantically working into her slick heat, the other mounded her breast, her skin pink and coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Here eyes fixed on the lens, she spoke, her voice rough with want.

"When you get back, there's something I want to try…" She rolled quickly, her rhythm never faltering as her fingers slid over her nub. Lifting her backside high, she arched her back and looked over her shoulder at him. Pressing her hand back, she teased the puckered ring of her ass with the tip of her index finger, still coated with the evidence of her arousal. Kate pushed a little more firmly, the finger easing into her down to the first knuckle. Her eyes fluttering half closed at the sudden wash of sensation, she felt her core spasm, the overload triggering a shattering orgasm. Unbidden, a sudden gush of fluid spilled from her, spreading down the inside of her thighs as she surrendered to the maelstrom of lust that filled her completely.

In his room on the far side of the country, Rick groaned, his body deciding that the sight of Kate Beckett fingering her own ass with the open invitation for him to follow suit brought him undone. Unable to restrain himself any further, he came hard, the scalding waves of his release flowing across the back of his knuckles, his hand jerking, spasming in time to the heavy weight of his hardness. Hazy from the endorphin rush, he blinked rapidly, forcing himself to concentrate as the sultry temptress that was his partner spoke once more.

"Rick?" She teased, the flush of her satisfaction leaking into her voice. Reaching over to the bedside table, she picked up something small. Holding it out to the camera, she showed his what she had collected. No longer than his thumb, the small butt-plug looked surprisingly large in the detective's slim fingers. An arch smile on her face, she rolled back onto all fours again and wiped the toy along the wetness still coating her thighs. Looking directly at him over her shoulder, she nudged the tip inside her ass, then slid it all the way in. Her cheeks twitching, she groaned and let her torso fall onto the covers.

"Fuck, that feels good…" She cursed, her words slightly muffled. Rolling her hips slowly, she sat up and turned around, facing him once more. Wiggling playfully, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I wanted you to see that, because I'm going to be wearing it from the time I wake up the day you get home until I pick you up from the airport and you can take it out and replace it with something a bit larger for me…" She blew him a kiss and grinned. "Now… I have to change the bedding and take a nice long shower." She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, swaying slowly in place, her hands resting on her thighs. Blinking lazily, she reached out to turn the camera off. Before she did, she let out a throaty chuckle, saying "Oh, and Castle…? This feels so damned good I think I'll leave it there and take the Harley for a spin and when you get home tonight, I'm gonna screw your brains out." She smiled directly down the lens at him, lascivious and wanton, then stopped the recording.

Rick gaped at his phone, his jaw hanging open as he sat on the bed, his fingers still coated with the cooling evidence of his enjoyment of the video, his brain in complete shutdown. He vividly recalled the day she must have shot the video - he'd had trouble walking properly the next morning, and she had more than lived up to her promise… Now with the added perspective of what she had occupied herself with while he was stuck in the meeting at Black Pawn, the author was startled to find himself already recovered sufficiently for his swelling length to stand to attention again. Glancing down at his manhood, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I hear you, buddy…" He said, before realising that he was sitting naked on his bed, talking to his genitalia. He had a flash of inspiration and with his clean hand, he pulled up Google maps and found the closest hotel to La Guardia airport. After the stunt his girlfriend had just pulled, he didn't want to wait a second longer than necessary getting her alone and naked. The mere thought of being stuck in traffic, and then having to make polite small-talk with his mother once they got back to the loft, all the while knowing that Kate would be standing next to him, looking at him, knowing that he knew that she had the butt-plug in… yeah. That wasn't gonna happen if _he_ had anything to say about it.

A nice hotel room with no distractions and no need to keep the noise down was in order. Decision made, Castle stood up and made his way to the bathroom, taking his phone with him as he flicked the light on and ran the shower.

He needed to clean up, and he figured that he might as well watch the video clip again… just to make sure he hadn't missed anything the first time around of course...


End file.
